La evolución de Draco Malfoy
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Quizás fue el brillo de sus ojos o esa lumionsa sonrisa, pero él apenas conoció a ese pequeña niña supo que tendría problemas, muchos problemas. Serie de OS
1. 1

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y Cia. no me pertenecen. Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro. Sólo los uso para divertirme y divertir a los demás._

* * *

_-1-_

Un niño de once años no debería guardar tanto odio, pero él lo hace. Su disgusto por el cuatrojos de Harry Potter hervía sus venas. Aquél individuo simplemente no sabía cómo ni con quién relacionarse porque, difícilmente, alguien podría rechazar su amistad; al menos, nadie con dos dedos de frente lo haría.

—Estúpido, Potter. Pero ya verá, _padre_ se encargará de…

—¡Hola, Draco! –saludó una voz cantarina; rubia, de impresionantes ojos verdes y una luminosa sonrisa, Astoria Greengrass era, sin duda, la oveja negra de la familia. Nadie podía negar su belleza, sin embargo, era sabido por todos que en ella no había la dosis natural de maldad que te permite sobrevivir al infierno de las grandes familias.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con asco, esperando que se llevaran a la niña de ocho años de su presencia—. Largo.

Ella no perdió su sonrisa. —Vine a visitarte. Me gusta tu casa… y tu madre es muy linda –agregó.

"No es muy linda cuando _padre_ aplica sus castigos en mí", pensó con amargura.

—No me interesa, quiero que te vayas. ¡Ahora! –exigió, retomando su camino.

—Pero, Draco, yo…

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Fuera, Astoria! –explotó al girarse, el heredero de los Malfoy. Dejando caer su veneno de serpiente en el ser indefenso más cercano: la pequeña Astoria—. No me interesas. ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!

Astoria lloró inmediatamente. —Eres malo, muy cruel.

—Aprende algo, niñita; o eres el victimario o eres la víctima –repitiendo la famosa frase de su padre—. Búscate un lugar y aléjate de mí. Te desprecio, Astoria. Todos lo hacemos. Quizás tu pequeña cabecita no entienda esto —aguijoneó su cabeza con su pálido dedo índice—, pero nadie te quiere. Eres una sombra…

Los ojos de Astoria se aclararon aún más por las silenciosas lágrimas.

—No eres _nadie_—.


	2. 2

_-2-_

La Mansión Malfoy estaba particularmente silenciosa esa noche. ¿La razón? Bueno, la señora había salido temprano de su autoimpuesto encierro; su particular forma de alejarse de la realidad. Apenas contactaba un momento con la luz de la vida y generalmente era de noche, pero siempre con una visita persistente y extremadamente necesaria. Finalmente, Draco entendió qué _mierda_ hacía Astoria Greengrass en su casa.

—¡Hola, hijo! –saludó con alegría su madre, recibiéndolo con un beso en su mejilla; un bálsamo para su perturbada alma—. Me alegro de que estés aquí y me acompañes para recibir a nuestra invitada. ¿Sabes quién viene?

La verdad era que su madre estaba hechizada, o _maldita_. Padre lo reconoció hace unas semanas, cuando lo castigó por causar revuelo con la menor de los Greengrass. Resultó que la pequeña era necesaria, muy necesaria para su madre, padre… y para sí mismo.

—¿Astoria?

—Sí, así es. ¿Cómo supiste? –sonrió ella.

Draco no se atrevió a responderle la verdad. Podría sonar irreal en un heredero de magia oscura como él, pero amaba a su madre y ahora entendía todo. Entonces, prefería sufrir en silencio, omitir el hecho de su maldición y dejarla vivir en su fantasía feliz. Eso sería suficiente.

—Buena noche, señora Malfoy –saludó una cortés voz, sonando radiante—. Me alegra mucho verla.

Él se quedó muy quieto esperando la reacción de la pequeña niña.

—Hola, Draco—.

Esa noche descubrió otra gran verdad. La pequeña había usado las mismas palabras de siempre, pero ya no iban infladas con emoción. Su voz no le estaba cantando a él, ni sus ojos ni su sonrisa brillaban. Carecía de todo en sí misma. Aprendió entonces que no sólo los hechizos maldicen, otras cosas también lo consiguen.

Y ahora Astoria estaba _maldita_… y todo era su culpa.


	3. 3

_-3-_

Disculparse no era su fuerte, pero debía hacerlo. Esa era la orden que pesaba sobre él, la razón por la cual estaba sentado con su _contenta_ madre y la pequeña niña. Padre había dicho: "ella _distrae a tu madre… y tú no quieres a tu madre cerca ¿verdad?_" Conociendo el nivel de furia de Lucius, lo mejor era tenerla lejos… hechizada, maldita o lo que fuera, pero bien lejos del todo el terror.

Y si él tenía que disculparse para que la niña siguiese viniendo… lo haría.

—_¿Draco te quedas un momento? Tu padre quiere hablar conmigo y no sé cuánto…_

—_Claro, madre, yo me quedo –respondió, sabiendo que esta distracción ocurriría._

Entre tanto, Draco y Astoria compartían la sala mientras bebían té. El favorito de Narcisa era una rara mezcla de hiervas, tranquilizantes y deliciosas… obviamente, ellos tomaban otra cosa; la mayoría de las veces era manzanilla, un sabor conocido por todos.

—Astoria yo…

—No digas nada, Draco, sólo conseguirás humillarte –habló la pequeña aludida soberbiamente—. Ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí… no eres el único que ha tenido que madurar apresuradamente.

—¿Sabes lo que…?

—Te sorprendería _todo_ lo que sé. Ahora bien –dejó su taza sobre la mesa, actuando fríamente, como cualquier heredera—, aclararte que no soy ninguna tonta… sólo quería ser tu amiga, fingir que estoy aquí por una razón diferente a la verdad: como que tu padre maneja al mío como un títere; fingir por una vez que vengo aquí para _jugar_ y no como un trabajo de medio tiempo…

Suspiró con tanta fuerza que no parecía tener ocho años.

—Pero ahora, gracias a ti, regreso a la realidad. Una realidad donde eres un mago despreciable… y no lamento el sufrimiento que vivirás –sonrió fríamente enseñando la inmaculada serie de blancos dientes—. Sí, te sorprendería todo lo que sé.

_Ella volvió cada día… pero sin hablar porque, finalmente, ninguna cautiva habla con su carcelero._

* * *

**_¡Hola! Gracias por sus visitas y respuestas (pocas, pero las aprecio). Decirles que amo esta pareja y por eso sigo con el trabajito, pese a su poca receptividad jeje no pasa nada, hay quien lee y no comenta. Generalmente, escribo para gente así xD... En otro orden de ideas, explicarles la personalidad de Astoria; sí, es una niña, sin embargo, yo siempre he creído que estos niños (de familias involucradas con Voldemort) debieron madurar apresuradamente -como dice Astoria- para poder sobrevivir... En las viñetas anteriores, ella intentó ser la dulce niña, pero Draco despertó la sangre Greengrass... ya verán la evolución de la peque en Hogwarts porque, sí, a partir de la siguiente viñeta ya serán adolescentes en desarrollo. _**

**_Eso es todo... hasta la próxima_**


	4. 4

_-4-_

Después de aquello bloqueó a la pequeña.

Es cierto, difícilmente olvidas como una niña de ocho años te ha puesto en tu lugar, no obstante, él fingía lo suficientemente bien como para creerse que _no existía_, que era sólo un mueble decorativo en las tardes de la Mansión Malfoy. Saludar, sonreír y caminar. Nada de genuino interés y nada de saludos emocionados. Finalmente, conseguía paz…

Hasta que ella ingresó a Hogwarts. Personalmente no se percató de su viaje en tren, su entrada al castillo o su nombramiento. Estaba totalmente abstraído, pensando en las últimas responsabilidades puestas para él que sólo fue consciente de ella cuando Daphne dijo:

—Mi hermana…

Una frase muy simplista, pero cargada con la misma emoción palpitante que le recordó a la pequeña Astoria. La niña que durante ocho largos años saludó con un genuino: _¡Hola, Draco!_ Producto de ella, no de su dinero ni de una maldición. Era la pequeña brindándole el único saludo normal… hasta que él lo perdió.

Él la observó ahí sentada, a la vista de todos, muy nerviosa. Le recordó nuevamente a la pequeña; nerviosa y expectante a partes iguales. El Sombrero duró un poco más de lo necesario y murmuró cosas que no entendió a la distancia… sin embargo, la mirada decidida, fría y orgullosa que Astoria mostró al segundo siguiente desbloqueó _un viejo recuerdo_.

—¡Slytherin! –gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador, consiguiendo aplausos breves y murmullos.

A su lado, Daphne suspiró aliviada.

—¿Pensabas que terminaría en otra Casa? –preguntó Draco sin ver a su compañera porque su vista estaba fija en la pequeña.

—Sinceramente, lo temí, sí.

—Es una Greengrass —expresó Draco, ahora mirándola fijamente.

Daphne miró brevemente a su hermanita y le confesó a Draco, lo siguiente:

—Astoria es diferente.

Él regresó la vista y observó cómo ella sonreía abiertamente a una recién nombrada Gryffindor. Una chica cuya túnica parecía tan desgastada como limpia.

—Sí... es diferente.


End file.
